


Green

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren whores himself out, Gen, Happy Ending, Knife murder, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:05:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Green is the color for safety. The blades of grass that Mikasa sat upon, the leaves and pines of the trees in the distance, her brother's favorite shirt, Eren's eyes.</p><p>Eren is green.</p><p>He is safety.</p><p>((Kinkmeme prompt:<br/>Its pretty obvious that Eren had a huge influence on Mikasa when he rescued her from the slavers. Especially his little speech about how you need to keep fighting.<br/>Now, what if Eren had succeeded in killing all three men by himself, or said something different, or didn't say anything to her at all.<br/>Would Mikasa be the titan-annihilating super solider she is, if Eren's influence on her had been different, and if so, how?))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jade

**Author's Note:**

> I made a few tweeks from the original post on kinkmeme since they were bothering me, but otherwise it is still the same work.

Mikasa turned and looked at him. "There were three."

The boy's eyes widened, and he heard the door open.

"You-you killed them," a man said, his voice wavering in shock as he stared at the bodies of his comrades.

And the boy picked up the knife, flipping the handle around in his grip, and slashed the man's throat, going right through the jugular, and the man fell, his red red blood pooling just like the others.

Just like her mother.

The boy turned around, and faced her.

"Let's go."  
\-----------------  
The rain had stopped. The two children stood outside, and Dr. Yeager as well as two Military Police soldiers showed up. The soldiers went inside, and the doctor started a fire, which Mikasa and the boy warmed themselves at.

The doctor then berated the boy, who appeared to be his son, for not waiting.

Eren-for that was the boy's name-said he knew that they were going to be gone by the time the Military Police showed up, so he just went ahead and ensured that Mikasa was safe.

Mikasa stared at him, unable to speak, knowing that a boy who she didn't even know the name of had come to save her life.

She knew she owed him hers.

"Mikasa?"

They were staring at her, in a worried way.

"I'm cold," she said, and she really was. It was late at night, the fire was dying down, and her feet were wet on the mud, her thin dress and the jacket she wore not doing much to help keep her warm.

Red cloth covered her view and was wrapped around her neck, a thick cocoon of wool and the smell of Eren.

"Are you still cold?"

Mikasa stared into sea-green eyes, thinking of the green she would've seen daily, the trees, the garden, the needlework of her mother.

That was long gone.

The only green she would see now would be Eren.

He was safe.

"Now I am warm."  
\---------------  
"Mikasa, I'm worried."

Eren never said things like this. Thus, she was worried. "What do you mean?"

He grimaced, and turned to her, concern openly glinting in his eyes.

"After what happened at... your... old house... I feel that at least one of us needs to learn better self defense."

She could hear the blood rushing through her ears. Eren was worried. He was worried that something would happen to them, more specifically her, because of her heritage.

"I won''t let it happen. I won't let them take you." Eren stood, and circled his arms around Mikasa in a comforting hug. She returned it, her arms wrapping around his waist.

"And I won't let them take me."

"How do you propose we learn to fight?"

"..."

Eren contemplated things for a moment, before his face lit up with an idea.

"Let's ask Hannes!"  
\----------------  
"You kids want to know how to use hand-to-hand combat?"

They nodded.

"Why's that?" Hannes' drunk slur wasn't that bad today. It was still early, so he hadn't had that much to drink yet.

"A human being is just as much a monster as one titan, perhaps even more so. We need to be prepared for that."

Hannes understood, but said to come back tomorrow, when he wasn't drunk.

They decided to ask Armin if his search for self-defense literature was successful.

It was.  
\---------------  
"Oof!"

Eren landed a solid kick from his heel into Hannes stomach, and then wrapped his hands around Hannes' neck and brought his head down onto Eren's outstretched knee.

Hannes lifted himself from the ground, his legs trembling and his arms barely able to support him. "Gee," he said, "You kids are better than me now. I've taught you all I can. Though I must say Eren is the best."

"No, no, I am not the best at this, I merely grasped it a bit better than them. They did very well, despite being physically unfit or unmotivated."

Hannes nodded. "That is true, I suppose."

And Eren smiled, slipping his knife back into his boot, glad he wouldn't have to kill his teacher for his stupidity.

You do not insult those under Eren Yeager's protection.  
\---------------  
Armin Arlert was used to being called a heretic, a liar, an annoyance, so when Franz, one of the many boys that would pick on him, showed up, Armin was expecting him to attempt to beat him up.

He was right in that notion.

However, he had been practicing, sparring, studying, and he knew, that Franz threw his right hook wrong.

Armin fixed this, by pulling out his knife, and slashing Franz's cheek, a roundhouse kick to the knees, and kneeling over the older boy, placing his knife against the bully's neck.

"You will not touch me again. Do you want Eren and Mikasa to come after you?"

Franz gulped, and when his mother asked him what he thought about living in Wall Rose, he gladly accepted rather than whine about leaving his friends.

He would not die for those idiots.  
\----------------  
Mikasa remembered the shopping list perfectly, picking out the best deals for what Carla had asked her to get for dinner.

These days, Eren, Mikasa, and Carla made dinner. Carla had the most experience, Eren was generally good at it, and Mikasa was still trying. She always ended up depending on Eren for things, and despite him not minding- _You're my sister, why wouldn't I help you? That would make me a bad brother_ -she still felt that twitch of guilt in her gut.

She had seen the hands, but carrying so much caused her to lose her focus. "My, what a lovely Eastern doll we have here."

The hands descended and grabbed her arms. She dropped the groceries and started to fight back.

A swift kick to the groin for the first man, then a sharp hit to the neck and he was out like a candle. She delivered a sharp blow to the next mans stomach, and smashed his head onto the ground, satisfied to see a small amount of blood in his hair. The next man had a weapon, and that was her downfall.  
The hits were hard, and she could feel her arms bruising as she held her block.

And then the hits stopped, and she looked up to see Armin and Eren. Eren grabbed the bat and brought it down on his knee, effectively snapping it in half. Armin began to tend to Mikasa's bruises.

Eren killed the final man, a knife in the spine, and then began gathering the dropped groceries.

"You okay?" he asked, his voice softer than normal.

Mikasa buried her face in her scarf. "Sorry."

"At least you beat them up pretty good. You held your own, just not to the armed man. We should all work on that."

Armin nodded his agreement, and Eren reached out his hand to her. She took his hand and he pulled her into a hug. 

"I'll keep you safe."

Green means safety. And Eren was green.

She knew she was safe.

She drunk in the smell of Eren, of safety, of _green_.


	2. Bice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is a smart little shit in this whole shebang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, second chapter. Remember, these chapters have been written for a while.

"Dad, can you teach us your trade?"

Doctor Yeager dropped his book at that request. "Why would you want to know this?"

Eren shifted uncomfortably, not wanting his parents to know his plans of joining the army and becoming an asset on the field. He was sure they would be furious. "If I follow your line of work it might help out, to know so much. Mikasa and Armin could also use the knowledge!"

Grisha stared at the three children. 

Armin, a possible scholar, would be good to have medical knowledge. He could research different ways of healing and he could make new medicines, the only problem being the blood. Armin couldn't really stomach blood(as far as Grisha knew).

Mikasa, in case she had children so she could take care of them, or maybe if she becomes a nurse? She had a good amount of intelligence, but she depended on Eren for a lot. She saw him as her savior, and thus would only ever ask him or Armin for help. She would do better as a helper, and medical knowledge would do well for her, even if she was partnered with someone else for the operation.

Eren, he would be very good at this. Despite his excessive energy, he had sharp concentration, and a determination that could flatten titans with it if it was possible. His glare was like daggers, and many in the town went out of their way to stay on his good side, never touching the two under his wing. He would be an efficient doctor, quick with his work, and Eren was fine with bloody messes, even if he understood the importance of a clean wound.

It was decided.

"We shall start with the basics."  
\---------------  
"You see this, Eren?"

Grisha held a purple flower in his hand, carefully bringing to his face. ((http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Aconitum_variegatum_110807f.jpg))

"This is Aconitum, also known as the queen of poisons, aconite, monkshood, wolfsbane, leopard's bane, women's bane, devil's helmet or blue rocket. 20 to 40 mL of tincture may prove fatal, and you could die within 2-6 hours from intoxication. It has many uses medicinally and fatally, but ti is best not to use it."

Eren simply stared at the flower, burning the image into his mind.  
\---------------  
Stones being thrown used to be a common occurrence, but for people to be asking for help in gardens and with wounds and sickness was the new normal life. Mikasa, Armin, and Eren had become rather popular among the villagers, using their medical skills to earn money to buy weapons they might need and medical supplies to aid them in surgeries and burns. 

They usually only had to help out with wounds on occasion, but lately it had become a rather rare event. Thus, Eren and Mikasa were helping out with household chores, collecting sticks for the fire. Mikasa had asked for Eren's help since she was not the best at gathering quickly, and he complied, wanting to see Armin later that day.

"We're home!"

Carla turned, a smile on her face as she saw her two children unloading stick into the storage and then washing their hands for lunch.

She set their food out on the table, and they sat, eating eagerly and licking the plates clean. Grish sat at the table, reading over some papers, and then getting up to leave for work.

The children washed their dishes, said goodbye, and that was the last she saw of them, for she died but an hour later.  
\---------------  
"What is that?"

"Are there problems on the wall?"

A crowd gathered as they saw the large head appear over the walls, and a kick sent rubble flying, and they were screaming, running, tripping and trampling, and then the titans came.

By this time, Eren had grabbed Armin and Mikasa, and they were already nearing the ferry to Wall Rose.

"What about mom?" Mikasa asked, wondering why Eren wasn't turning back.

He didn't answer.

" _What about mom?_ "

They reached the ferry, and the Garrison Regiment ushered them on.

Eren put them down.

"Eren, _what about mom?_ "

Eren sat down next to his sister and his best friend.

And he cried, silently.

"She is lost."  
\---------------  
"Worthless outer wall scum. They're just gonna take all the food."

Eren stiffened at the sound of the soldier, and his hand curled around the serrated knife in his pocket.

"We should have left them and close the gate, then the titans would have left us alone."

Eren walked over to the man.

"People will have to die to make up for the food shorta-"

The man stared at the knife in his gut, and the blank glare of a little boy stared back at him.

"Hello, sir. I'm glad you are the first contributor of lives to make up for the food shortage. We thank you for your assistance. I would say good night, but I don't intend on you having one."

As the man fell, Eren lifted the knife out of his stomach and stabbed the man through his temple. His conversational partner soon fell as well, a slice of neck missing from ear to ear.

Eren had never felt such anger since he had saved Mikasa. He decided this was probably called bloodlust.  
\---------------  
"Help!"

A man was missing his leg, and no doctors were in the area.

"Move it." Two young boys and a young girl moved into the area, and set up some things. The things looked medical, but you never knew, these kids could just be pretending.

"Oi, kids, what you doing?"

Hannes spoke up. "Don't doubt them, Wade, they have medical knowledge."

The injured man, Wade, watched at the children cleaned the wound and sealed it effectively. The blood on their hands was unnoticed and Wade could feel them telling him to rest for now, he deserved it.

He damn well did, so he rested. The rustling of a sheet was heard, and more people were brought in to be treated by the mysterious children.

Wade Heathrow was found dead several months later with an axe in his brain. He had been a proud member of the Military Police.  
\---------------  
Armin had never seen so much blood in his life. Everywhere you looked, it was there. He rubbed a burn salve on one soldier who had been burned by the steam of a regenerating titan. This burn salve was a variant of Dr. Yeager's mix, only made so that it wouldn't hurt so much later. He finished rubbing the burns, and the man thanked him, placing in his palm a few penz((See end notes for currency explanation.)). Armin gasped at the money, and the man was picked up and taken to the resting area.

The next soldier was a woman, powerful and could be mistaken as his mother. Her arm was dislocated.

"Uh, ma'am, this is going to hurt a lot. Just a heads up."

The woman snapped, "Just hurry up!" and Armin corrected the arm, the only sound being a groan of pain from the soldier. She dropped several penz into his hands, and was about to get up, when he tugged on her jacket.

"What?"

"Do not strain your arm. It will be permanently damaged if you do. Wait for it to feel more normal. Be careful when bathing as well."

The lady softened her gaze. "Thanks, kid." An extra penz was dropped into his palm.  
\---------------  
Mikasa worked quickly, wrapping wounds around the area, after thoroughly cleansing them.

She glanced at Eren, and felt happy to see his mouth straight, set like stone, ensuring that he had full concentration.

Mikasa decided to deliver water to the patients that had been treated. If Eren was working hard, so was she.  
\---------------  
Eren sewed up the large gash in the leg of the man before him, the Lance Corporal, Rivaille((Honestly, I have no idea if it's Levi or Rivaille, Rivaille just sounds cooler, so please stick with it. Also, by this point he is about 29, so of course he's already the Lance Corporal.)). He had cleaned the wound extra, having heard rumors that the man liked cleanliness.

When you stitch one up, you must ensure that you go back just slightly, making sure it isn't just straight stitches. Insert the needle, then go back in the wound line, and it will close better.

He finished quickly, the stitches clean and well done.

"Thanks, brat. Here." A gril was placed in Eren's palm.

A gril.

Eren had never seen one before, only images, and the letters G-R-I-L were spelled out on one of the sides.

"My pleasure sir, and thank you."

The corporal was already leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I have some weird interests, I admit. I have looked up how to do stitches. it does actually help a bit to go back, and that way it closes better, and yes, wolfsbane is poisonous and fatal. 
> 
> A tincture is typically an alcoholic extract of plant or animal material or solution of such or of a low volatility substance (such as iodine and mercurochrome). To qualify as an alcoholic tincture, the extract should have an ethanol percentage of at least 40–60% or 80–120 proof. Sometimes even a 90% or 180 proof tincture is achieved. In herbal medicine, alcoholic tinctures are made with various concentrations of ethanol, 25% being the most common. Other concentrations include 45% and 90%.
> 
> Penz, gril, rhyke: A type of currency, I was also using this money system in one of my other fills, though I dropped it. 100 Penz to 1 Gril, 100 Gril to 1 Rhyke. Most people inside Wall Rose and Maria have never even seen a rhyke. They will occasionally see a gril, but penz are the most commonly found in Maria and Rose. Penz are actually rarely seen in Sina.


	3. Pine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh, Eren whores himself out for the first time, and what do you know, it pays off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ba-dum-ts. I think they should have gone more in depth about the horrors of the life of the poor in the walls. Seriously. It's much more realistic with the whoring out your bodies and selling drugs and such.  
> Just an FYI, they are joining the Survey Corps. Yep. Why?  
> It pays well.  
> They need money. Lots. They probably would end up with hoarding habits.  
> "Mikasa that milk is no good."  
> "It can still be drunk."  
> "Mikasa, it's three months old."  
> "So?"  
> "Fucking hell..."  
> Yeah.  
> So, Survey Corps pays well.  
> If it went from smallest pay to highest, Military Police-->Garrison Regiment-->Survey Corps.  
> People still go for Military Police because it's safe, the pay is definitely decent, and thus is favorable to Survey Corps, where the pay is high, but you probably die within the first few weeks anyways.

All of the injured Soldiers who could still fight were included in the many people that were sent to attempt to get Wall maria back.

Very few returned.

In a way, Eren was relieved, since the food shortage would not be as much of a problem, but at the same time, not at all. Armin had a panic attack when he heard his grandpa was dead.

Mikasa and Eren had another surprise when Grisha gave Eren a shot and then left.

They decided to live in the forest. Life was great when they found a leaf called cannabis, and when it was dried, rolled up, and smoked, it would have effects on the brain that caused euphoria. It became a popular drug. 

The children weren't the only ones who sold it, but they had several customers. They named it the happy leaf(It caught on rather nicely), and kept a large store of it, and the few who found it were killed.

Despite this being their source of income, people were finding out how to get the plant, and they had to lower their prices to ensure that people still bought it from them. They began experiencing money shortages and were getting more and more desperate for any food or money they could find.

Eren left one day to deliver some cannabis to a consistent client, and when a man cornered him in alley, asking how much for an hour to do whatever he wanted, he said 10 penz, 5 before and 5 after.  
\---------------  
"Happy birthday, Armin."

The blond looked up at his friend, who handed him a small, poorly wrapped present.

"Eren, how did you get those bruises?"

"Where?"

"On your neck. You always have them, and at first I thought it was from fighting, but I know you're not that reckless."

"Th-that doesn't matter. Just open it."

Armin shrugged, and undid the string and removed the paper to find a shining butterfly knife, the steel glinting with the spots of sunlight that shone through the leaves of the forest.

"Oh my-how did you get the money for this?!"

"I, uh, pick-pocketed. A lot." Armin sent him a skeptical look. "It doesn't matter, do you like it?"

Armin smiled. "Yes, Eren, I do. Thank you!"

They hugged, and Mikasa came over, her present being a rope dart. Armin also excited over this, and they sat together, smiling at each other and Eren ignoring the pain in his lower back and the bruises on his thighs and hips.

They would be gone soon enough.  
\---------------  
Mikasa hated the Military Police, for being incompetent, forcing her brother to have to waste time to save her all those months ago. That was why whenever they were being useless, she would take an axe to their head, and the Military Police significantly dwindled. It was then decided that the top 15 instead of 10 would be eligible to live in the inner wall of Sina.

There were still very few Military Police though, since they were afraid of the axe murderer who would execute them for being so useless. They weren't safe anymore.

In her eyes, the Military Police weren't green. They were a glaring red, like the blood of the man whose head was now chopped in half thanks to her.

They weren't Eren.

Eren was better than them, and he always would be.

The food shortage once again became less and less of a problem.  
\---------------  
"Where should I cum, your mouth or your face?"

Eren just shrugged.

He felt the warmth of semen fill his mouth, and swallowed.

"That was well worth my time, kid," said the client. "I'll pay you extra, since you had no gag reflex."

The sound of coins dropping on the ground echoed in the darkness of the alleyway. A sleeve was lifted and used to wipe precum and semen off of Eren's face.

And Eren found himself with enough money to finally buy that kunai set for Mikasa. He knew she wanted something that was originally made in her country, and now he could get it.

He would do anything for his little sister.  
\---------------  
"Eren."

Mikasa was skeptical. Eren had been getting money for them somehow, and he brushed it off, saying they didn't need to know, he was just pick-pocketing, someone donated, someone owed him.

And here he was, going out into the night, to come back covered in red marks and his shirt and pants a mess. Mikasa would pretend to be asleep, but she could see, he was doing something, and it involved messy shit.

"Eren, where are you going, and don't brush me off this time."

He turned. And he held a sad look as he replied, "I am doing what I must to keep my sister and best friend alive. Don't worry."

And she waited until she couldn't hear him moving through the forest anymore, twirling the kunai's round handle around her forefinger, then shoving it back into the makeshift holster Armin had made for her.

When Eren came back, she could identify a translucent off white liquid on his face, but said nothing.

She trusted his judgment.

Eren was green. It was fine.  
\---------------  
When they enlisted for the army, they were immediately accepted.

So many people were afraid of joining, so not many procedures were used to check on the soldiers. No one was overweight unless they were rich, and most rich people had the (quickly depleting) Military Police protect them. There was the occasional person not allowed due to being too frail, and then they were pulled aside and... dealt with.

The food shortage was now only a minor problem, and few worried about it.  
\---------------  
"You there! Who are you?!"

"Mina Carolina, from Trost District!"

"No you aren't, you are pig shit!"

Eren stood, his face impassive as he could heard the sound of boots scraping up dirt.

The commander walked by him, briefly glancing into his eyes, and averting them right away.

Eren knew why.

It was bound to be awkward to find someone you fucked a month ago is now under your jurisdiction. He was at least glad that the Commander knew he and Mikasa were from Shiganshina.  
\---------------  
Mikasa stood, her hair draped along her shoulders, and her scarf wrapped around her neck. She inhaled the smell of safety, of green, of Eren, of blood. She briefly sensed Eren being uncomfortable, and could see that the commander, Shadis, was walking by.

That made no sense. Was Eren wary of the man? Would he become an enemy? Should she whip out her knife right now and stab it in the man's neck?

Eren's row was ordered to turn around and when Eren saw her inching her hand towards the kunai in her pocket, he shook his head, very slightly, and she put her hand back into position.

It didn't matter then. Shadis passed over her as well, and Eren sent a small smile of encouragement to Armin, who was behind Mikasa, and she could tell the the blond was nervous.  
\---------------  
Armin was able to tell that Shadis was passing over those who were from Wall Maria, but he was worried that he would think that he was from somewhere else.

He was correct in that notion. He always was.

"Who are you?!"

"Armin Arlert, born and raised in Shiganshina District!"

Shadis stared at him.

"Proof? We have had way too many people come in here pretending they were from Shiganshina."

Eren raised his hand.

"I have grown up with him, sir. He is like a brother in all but blood."

Mikasa raised her hand as well.

"He and I have shared books, sir. He also joined Eren and I when we became orphans after the fall of Wall Maria."

Shadis seemed convinced, and continued onto the next person.

Armin felt relieved, and Eren sent him a reassuring smile, and Mikasa(whose row had now turned around) nodded at him.

He had friends, and they supported them.

If he need confidence, he could ask them.  
\---------------  
Shadis had never felt more awkward and aroused at the same time.

Running into some slut from the alleyways only to find out it was the son of one of your good friends and is now under your hand for training in the army. What a story. He sounded drunk, but it was true.

The boy didn't look different from a month ago, beside the attire.

Shadis had never felt more guilt than before, for fucking the twelve-year-old son of Grisha Yeager, and wanting to do it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh yeah... Shadis is a creep. And really, you can't blame him for wanting a good fuck. His wife probably left him or died, or both. He need a slut and an alleyway had the perfect opportunity.  
> So, now he knows who he fucked, and he feels such extreme guilt, you have no idea. Like, over extreme, because he was good friends with Grisha, and then oh WOOPS I fucked your soon, hehe, sorry?  
> But yeah, Shadis did kinda strike me as a creepy guy. It made sense to me. Please put up with it. Maybe he was drunk when he fucked Eren and only remember the face and the fact that they fucked.


	4. Olive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has Annie. Nuff said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Singing and fighting. It's a pirate's life for them.

Eren was idly toying with the pocketknife he had in his hands, feeling the blade and flipping it around, hearing the sounds of metal singing through the air.

"So, you're from Shiganshina, eh Yeager?" came a voice from his side. He looked over to see a boy with a shaved head. 

Eren decided the kid couldn't do much. He didn't have the build for it and his arms were to skinny to have that many muscles. Maybe with practice... he was thinking too much."Yes," he replied. "You are?"

The boy looked a little put out when Eren asked. "Connie Springer," he said, his dismay visible in his tone.

"Ah. I apologize, Connie, I'm not very good with names."

Connie looked a bit more hopeful at that.

They headed to the mess hall. Eren didn't remember the boy's name until a month later.  
\---------------  
Mikasa turned to the blushing boy, settling her gaze directly at him, and he blushed even further, his eyes looking at a suddenly interesting spot on the floor.

"I-I like you hair."

She was shocked. Pure fury echoed through her brain. This boy had said he wanted to join the Military Police. _Useless._ Not only that, every other time someone said her hair was nice, they would try to hurt her, try to take her, try to touch her.

Eren always protected her, but, where was he? Was he coming back?

She stared at the boy. Should she kill him? She had her knife in her hand, and the boy didn't seem to notice.

She raised her hand, entirely prepared to kill the boy, when Eren showed up, and held her arm down.

The boy-Jean?-looked up and saw the knife in Mikasa's hand and was wide-eyed, taking steps back as Eren took steps forward, flipping his pocketknife around his fingers.

"Do not speak to her."

The back of Jean's knees hit a bench, and he fell onto the floor, continually backing away.

"Do not touch her."

Jean felt his back hit the wall, and his jaw dropped, his eyebrows raised and the smell of fear radiating from him.

"And if you so much as go near her with ill intent, I won't be there to prevent her from killing you."

Eren put his knife back into his pocket, and he turned away, heading to the door.

"Mikasa, let's go."

And they left, Jean staring after them, worrying for his life, and hoping to hell and back that Eren Yeager and Mikasa Ackerman didn't join the Military Police. His mouth was still open as Marco Bodt carried him to the bunks and put him to sleep.  
\---------------  
Mikasa, Armin, and Eren were having trouble sleeping.

Eren and Armin were sharing a bunk, slightly troubled at the prospect of sharing a room with so many people, but dealt with it, trying to ignore the snores and drooling of their roommates.

Then the door opened.

They were the only ones who noticed it, Eren jumping up immediately, his knife no longer under his pillow but in in his hand, and he looked over the edge of the bed to see...

Mikasa.

She held a pillow and looked tired, so Armin and Eren invited her up to their bunk, and she accepted.  
\---------------  
"Should we wake them up?"

"Remember yesterday? Eren seems kinda scary."

"Well, Shadis might be able to get them up."

"I'm kinda wondering why Ackerman is up there with them."

"Eren is her older brother, right? She probably isn't used to sleeping somewhere he isn't."

"Siblings don't hug each other like that. Do they? And Arlert isn't their sibling!"

"Eren had his arms around their shoulders, which makes sense I guess, but they had their arms wrapped around his waist and chest, pretty much molesting him, and he didn't even notice. The fuck."

"You're louder than you think. We've been awake for an hour."

"Shit."  
\---------------  
The 104th Training Squad was learning hand-to-hand combat.

Eren, Armin, Mikasa, and Annie quickly excelled.

Annie, despite having her different way of fighting, was used to the simple punches and swipes given by the other recruits, and quickly became unbeatable.

Armin Arlert proved her to be somewhat defeatable, having outsmarted her, but his physical disadvantage brought him down.

Mikasa Ackerman was quicker, but still lost due to a lack of want to fight. She had little to no motivation if it did not involve Yeager.

Eren Yeager, the weird kid who sent shivers down spines when he smiled, was too much.

She very nearly killed him, despite the wooden knives having blunt ends. She almost wanted to, having been humiliated so much in just a few minutes they were sparring, pinning him down to the ground, straddling his hips, her wooden knife coming down as a pike, only to feel three blades.

She stopped.

The first knife, which came from Ackerman, was against her throat, ready to slit it quickly and efficiently.

The second was from Arlert. At her thighs, or rather in between. It wasn't pressing anything, and it hadn't cut any cloth, but she could be bleeding from her genitalia and not because of her monthly time, and this time, she would actually die.

The third blade was Yeager, slicing the wooden knife from her hand, a gash appearing across her hand and the wooden pieces falling to the ground. The tip of his bladed grazed the skin in the middle of her eyebrows, pinpricking her slightly, as a drop of blood dripped down the blade and onto Yeager's cheek.

She suppressed healing. She didn't want anyone to notice the steam and compare it to a titan's healing abilities.

"Woah..."

"Did you see that?"

"How did she-"

"Annie's never been beat before!"

"-just slashed it-"

"Where did-"

"-they always have knives-"

"-not allowed-"

"-could've killed him-"

Annie got up, and backed away, and stood there, staring at the ground, watching as Eren stood, tucking his knife away, and nodding at Armin and Mikasa to do the same.

The look in his eyes held disgust, and Annie felt that she deserved the glare.  
\---------------  
Reiner was unsure whether he should help Annie or Eren, and after Eren made it clear that he didn't want anyone to go near him-he actually growled at one recruit named... Braus? Something like that-Reiner went to help out Annie, who didn't want any help either, but took it anyways.

He helped her to a shed, and watched her hand heal, the steam billowing out into the wind.

"How."

Annie was staring at her hand in surprise.

"How, what?" Reiner asked, not really getting what she meant.

"I didn't even see the other two coming up. How did they get under my guard?"

"You must be slacking."

"Hm."  
\---------------  
"I'm going to teach you my fighting style."

"Why? What do you want from me?"

"Nothing."

"Then think of something."  
\---------------  
"What?"

"I've decided."

"So, you want this thing now, or later?"

"Later, in front of the other recruits."

"And what would it be?"

"Sing for me."

"... Odd request, but alright. What kind of song?"

"You decide."

"Alright."  
\---------------  
Everyone looked towards the middle table as Eren stood on top, and asked for quiet without saying anything. As soon as almost everyone had their attention to him, he spoke.

"At the request of Annie Leonhardt, I am to sing a song of my choice, in front of all of you. I have decided to sing a song I learned from my mother."

By now, there was no chatter, and all of the 104th Training Squad stood and watched.

Eren drew in a breath, and began to sing.

_Stille Nacht, heilige Nacht,_

The words were not English, they could tell, but Eren did not stumble over them, did not have a single doubt when he pronounced them.

_Alles schläft; einsam wacht_

He hit the high notes well, and the melody flowed easily, allowing for a nice sounds, ringing through the hall and causing people to not longer eat and just listen.

_Nur das traute hochheilige Paar._

Someone dropped something, and several people shushed them, then each other.

_Holder Knabe im lockigen Haar,_  
Schlaf in himmlischer Ruh!  
Schlaf in himmlischer Ruh! 

Armin hummed the melody, very quietly, and Mikasa hid under her scarf, letting the sound of Eren's voice drown her in purity.

_Stille Nacht, heilige Nacht,_

Bertholdt sang along, his voice hitting the notes of a tenor, and his sound not too pronounced that Eren, a countertenor, and also the melody, would be drowned out.

_Hirten erst kundgemacht_

Armin decided to sing as well, no more humming, and fit in well for the countertenor part, despite his singing being below par with Bertholdt and Eren's.

_Durch der Engel Halleluja,_

Reiner joined as a baritone, rich and deep, swelling from his muscular chest and making the song only more beautiful.

_Tönt es laut von fern und nah:_  
Christ, der Retter ist da!  
Christ, der Retter ist da! 

_Stille Nacht, heilige Nacht,_  
Gottes Sohn, o wie lacht  
Lieb' aus deinem göttlichen Mund,  
Da uns schlägt die rettende Stund'.  
Christ, in deiner Geburt!  
Christ, in deiner Geburt! 

The song ended, and the mess hall stayed silent, no one moving, and watched as Eren stepped down from the table and finished him meal, swallowing the bread roll in one bite and the goop called stew was shoveled down his throat, savored despite it's bad taste.  
\---------------  
"You."

"Me."

"You mastered my style in only a few months."

"I'm a fast learner."

"Do not waste your talent."

"I do not intend to."

"Good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. Ways to die of blood loss with quick swipes: Neck, lower genital area, tongue.  
> Tongue does take longer, but it was used by people in concentration camps who didn't want to die at the hands of their captors.  
> Here is the song I think Eren would have sung(with harmony provided by Bertholdt, Armin, and Reiner):  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4puLybRGSAw  
> The song is Stille Nacht,(translating to Silent Night in English), and is sung in German, as it was written that way, but was composed in Austria by Franz Xaber Gruber, though Joseph Mohr did the words(lustless trivia).  
> On learning fast, the Shiganshina trio learned medical and fighting skills in a short span of time, a little less than a year, since they started only a little after Mikasa was rescued. If we assume they were doing the training around the same time, then maybe it's taken a whole of 9-11 months for them to learn? I don't really wanna think too hard about it.  
> The whole singing thing, I dunno. I kinda want Eren to sing something, since there is a rather severe lack of it. He might sing at Trost, and to pass the time in his cell. Maybe I just want Eren to be very musically adept.  
> Yeah. That.


	5. Lime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final part!!! The ending was pulled out of my ass.

Armin was about to be swallowed.

_Armin_ was about to be swallowed.

Armin was about to be _swallowed_.

Eren could hear the blood rushing through his ears as he dashed over to the bearded titan's mouth, pulled out Armin, and then they ran Sam Hell out of there, despite Eren's missing leg.

Distantly, Mikasa slashed the throat of an idiot, and the people were finally let into the gate.

A little girl thanked her, and her mom ushered her away, saying to stay away from the army girl, that she was dangerous, that she was busy.

Mikasa knew that she was only doing what Eren would have done: eliminate the threat.  
\---------------  
Armin, Mikasa, and Eren were all in separate cells.

During the trial, Eren didn't know what was coming, and Armin bristled at the first kick from Rivaille, Mikasa having already been knocked out after attacking one of the men when they insulted Eren.

Then Eren's tooth went flying and the beautiful silver butterfly knife came swinging, people dying left and right, until Armin had both Eren and Mikasa, and they left the room.

Eren regained more of his strength, carried Mikasa over his shoulder, and Armin grabbed a couple of guns on their way back.

They could hear the word traitor reaching their ears, and they remembered that they were only ever loyal to themselves.

They were not traitors, for they betrayed no one in the first place.

As they continued to leave,they got overwhelmed, no matter how many they killed, and were immediately placed in cells.

It was decided that they would be executed the next day, regardless of anything.

The three of them sat together in an overwhelming silence, only broken by Eren's occasional humming.

Mikasa couldn't take it. "Eren?" she asked, her voice echoing across the cobblestone.

Those safe, green eyes of his flickered towards her, reflecting the candlelight. "Yes?"

"Could... Could you sing us a song?"

Eren smiled. "What song should I sing?"

Armin spoke up. "How about _Ich hatte einen Kameraden_?"

Taking a deep breath, Eren began to sing, his voice bellowing the familiar song of military mourning.

_Ich hatt' einen Kameraden,_  
 _Einen bessern findst du nit._  
 _Die Trommel schlug zum Streite,_  
 _Er ging an meiner Seite_  
 _In gleichem Schritt und Tritt._

_Eine Kugel kam geflogen:_  
 _Gilt’s mir oder gilt es dir?_  
 _Sie hat ihn weggerissen,_  
 _Er liegt zu meinen Füßen_  
 _Als wär's ein Stück von mir._

_Will mir die Hand noch reichen,_  
 _Derweil ich eben lad'._  
 _"Kann dir die Hand nicht geben,_  
 _Bleib du im ew'gen Leben_  
 _Mein guter Kamerad!"_  
\---------------  
"We should get them out."

The whole 104th gasped in surprise at Reiner's statement, but they all knew that they agreed.

A plan was made, and set into motion.  
\---------------  
Armin was happy.

Eren was singing and running and jumping across rooftops, and he had a true smile for the first time in years.  

Armin joined in, and words flowing over and out, Reiner and Bertholdt were singing along, and the old language of German was sung throughout Trost.

Then Reiner, Annie, and Bertholdt shifted, and Eren didn't even care, he found it hilarious, and joined them, and the 104th clambered on to the four gigantic beings, only for Ymir to shift as well, and the whole group just left.

Erwin had never seen so much paperwork, and he couldn't give any to Levi, since he was in the hospital, getting immediate care for a large diagonal slash wound on his torso.  
\---------------  
Once most of the 104th got over the fact that Reiner was the Armored Titan, and Bertholdt was the Colossal Titan, they settled down outside of the walls, and Eren taught them how to choose which herbs were best for eating and which for healing, and which ones could be deadly.

Sasha taught how to tell what animals were sick and such, which were best for eating, and the humans and shifters survived, outside of the walls, all on their own, whilst those inside the walls began to crumble, their society broken and dying.

The 104th found the sea.

The Wall Residents found civil war.

The 104th built their own society.

The Wall Residents built a new anarchy in hopes of abolishing their civil war.

The 104th destroyed the boundaries of sexual preference, race, and religion, decided that you are who you are and that's that.

The Wall Residents destroyed themselves.

The 104th established a democracy, Armin being elected as the new leader, and his advisors were Jean and Annie.

The Wall Residents established that the Military Police was useless, the Garrison Regiment was less useless, but still very useless, and the Scouting Legion was by far the most useless, and thus exiled.

The 104th welcomed the Scouting Legion into their society as long as they understood the rules.

The Wall Residents welcomed their death. The time of the Walls was over.

In the distance, Grisha Yeager looked at the abolished walls, and wondered what the hell happened while he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First song: http://youtu.be/RduDi4HnXKA  
> Second song: http://youtu.be/lf_cE3jMRiM  
> ALRIGHT!  
> I DID IT  
> I FINISHED IT  
> HAHAHAHA  
> YESSSSS  
> i did it bitches  
> ive been working on this for god knows how long now  
> and now it's done!  
> FINALLY!  
> HAHAHAHAHAHJAHAHAHAHAHAHHHAHAA  
> ahh god im so tired  
> alright good night

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I will be posting the first four chapters all at once, since I wrote those early on, but the fifth is still in progress.


End file.
